Stack Attack
Before Update 3.3.0, ATK used to reset between phases. This is no longer the case and the ATK boost will remain until the end of the fight. Testing shows that ATK boosts for normal attacks and Super Attacks are calculated differently, so don't be fooled by the ATK stat increase at the start of turn. Here's how it actually works. * When performing a normal attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills (including support units' passives, if there are any active) > '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks' > Link Skills > Ki multiplier'' * When performing a Super Attack: Base ATK > Leader Skills > Passive Skills > Link Skills > Ki multiplier > SA multiplier (Damage multiplier + Hidden Potential System boost + '''ATK increase from previous Super Attacks + ATK increase from current SA')'' ''Note: all units that raise their ATK for more than 1 turn start off with a lower SA multiplier, so that they cause increased damage only starting from their second Super Attack. Also, some passives activate after the Ki multiplier, such as the ones that activate "when performing a Super Attack", or "when Ki is x".'' Here's an example with a 100% 40px|link=A Surging New Power Goku (Ultra Instinct -Sign-), who raises his ATK by +30% with each SA, and is about to perform his 5th Super Attack (the boost going from +120% to +150%). Being at 100%, his SA boost in the Potential System is +15 (meaning +75%). * When performing a normal attack: 14,616 * 3.4 * 1.7 * '''2.2' * ATK Link Skills active * Ki multiplier'' = 185,853 * Ki multiplier * When performing a Super Attack: 14,616 * 3.4 * 1.7 * ATK Link Skills active * 1.5 * 7 [505% - 30% + 75% '+ 120% + 30%''' = 700%]'' = 887,033 As you can see, the damage calculation is not: 185,853 * Ki multiplier * SA multiplier (without additional buffs), which would amount to 185,853 * 1.5 * 5.5 = 1,533,287. As soon as the unit super attacks,'' the boost literally moves to the SA multiplier'', causing less damage than expected. They probably didn't want these units to be too overpowered. Still, it's a good mechanic to have, and it does increase damage output. ''Note: by doing the math with a calculator the results may slightly differ, because of how the game treats decimals.'' Damage is calculated the same way with units that raise their ATK for a limited number of turns, and also with units that increase allies' ATK through Super Attack. Those boosts are never added to Passive Skills, they only affect either normal attacks or SA multipliers. Main ATK boosts: * Greatly raises ATK: +50% * Raises ATK: +30% * Raises ATK & DEF: +20% * Raises ATK for 9 turns: +30% * Raises ATK for 3 or 6 turns: +50% * Raises ATK for 1 turn: +30% If a card features the symbol, it means it needs an Extreme Z-Awakening to obtain the ability. These cards increase their attack when they perform a Super Attack and do not have a turn limit. ---- These characters stack their ATK for a limited number of turns.' 'Turns in which they're not on the field also count, and because these cards also start off with a lower SA multiplier (see explanation above), they'll cause increased damage starting from their second Super Attack. This means that cards that raise their ATK for 3 turns get the same boost as the ones that greatly raise it for 1 turn, the boost is simply more difficult to maintain because it requires the unit to super attack constantly. This is probably why the boost is usually +50% and not +30%. Missing a Super Attack and not gaining the stack is a great loss when compared to the stack attackers with no turn limit. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they are attacked, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects the Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they attack, until they reach their max ATK boost. The boost will remain until the end of the fight, and it only affects the Passive Skill. ---- These characters stack an attack boost every time they appear on the field, with no limit. The boost will keep stacking until the end of the fight, and it only affects the Passive Skill. ---- These characters increase their attack when they perform a Super Attack, but only for one turn, then it resets back to normal once the turn is fully over. It is possible to create a stack with an additional Super Attack (as long as the card doesn't launch a different Super Attack), the exception being the "greater power" mechanic, which resets right away. Also, unlike the ones that raise their ATK for more than 1 turn, the following characters don't have a lower SA multiplier, since that would nullify the boost. ---- ---- Category:Guide Category:Special Skills